


Sour Wolf (Sterek & Thiam)

by NewtmasTrash123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Oral Sex, Public Sex, Requited Love, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Suspense, Teenagers, Thiam, Underage Sex, Violence, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtmasTrash123/pseuds/NewtmasTrash123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever Fan Fiction! Please be sure to leave feedback and opions! Vote! I'll love you forever!<br/>This story is told from the perspectives of Stiles, Derek, Liam and Theo.<br/>When Derek returns out of nowhere, Stiles realizes his true feelings and learns something is very wrong with Derek. But when a night of passion awakens a dormant beast inside of Stiles, Derek will fight to the end to try to make sure the love of his life is freed from it, even if he could be dying in the process.<br/>Meanwhile, Liam discovers his feelings for a new face in Beacon Hills: Theo Raeken. He's perfect in every way, right? But even if their love is unconditional, Theo still has business to take care of. Is Theo as perfect as Liam thinks? How far will Theo push his relationship to do what he came back to do? Will Stiles become a slave to the demon inside of him? What the hell is wrong with Derek?<br/>Find out in Sour Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sour Wolf (Chapter 1)

Sour Wolf

 

Chapter 1

[Liam]

Liam glared at the two. They were mocking him, weren't they? They loved to see him like this; chained to a tree in the middle of the woods. He'd learned to control his shift over the summer so why did they still not trust him? It pissed him off.

"What the hell is this for?" He snarled. "You know I can control it!"

"Sorry dude, you need to be able to control everything," Scott stood there staring at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he protested defensively.

"Gee, I dunno Wolfy, how about your yellow freaking eyes!" Stiles snapped at him. Stiles didn't seem to like him very much and he didn't know why.

"Liam, you need to trust us. I just don't think you're ready, man." Scott was cool. He may have been the one to bite him and make him like this, but he was helping him and he knew he should have been grateful for that. He must have been staring at Scott because Stiles was looking angrier than ever.

"Try making your insatiable hunger less noticeable, alright?" He scowled. Liam never understood him. He was always a cool guy when they were alone, but as soon as Scott was involved he seemed grouchy and mean. Almost as if he were competing for someone's attention.

My attention.

He snapped his head up and glared at Stiles.

Could that even be possible?

The blood in his body seemed to rush to his cheeks all at once. What was he thinking? Stiles was dating Malia and he didn't seem to swing that way. But neither did himself.

I don't like dudes.

It was wrong to think that way. Mason was gay and he didn't have a problem with that. So why did he feel so weird when he thought of himself as that way?

"Are you sick?" He was snapped out of his thoughts with Stiles staring into his eyes.

"You look really flushed, dude. Are you sick?" Liam shook his head.

"I'm fine. I think it's just the full moon."

-

[Stiles]

Stiles watched helplessly as his best friends took on the massive werewolf. His claws were long and blue, like talons. Every time he swiped at Scott, Liam and Kira he felt his nerves going crazy. The werewolf sliced Scott's stomach just as Kira came down from above him with her sword. He swung out, punching her and sending her flying. Suddenly there was another wolf and Stiles nearly screamed, until he noticed it wasn't on the other werewolf's side. He sliced at the creature, kicking his jaw with so much force it should have broken it.

Although his entrance was impressive, he barely helped and soon Scott was down, the talons sinking into his flesh. Stiles shouted but he was ignored completely. He was looking weaker and weaker the longer his talons remained in Scott's flesh.

His body became limp, still. And suddenly fear rose in Stiles and he almost ran to his best friend but then Scott moved.

His hand gripped the werewolf's claws and immediately twisted them back, snapping them off in his stomach. The wolf hit the floor and looked up at Scott in agony as his claws fell.

"You can stay and I'll break something else, or you can run." Scott's eyes were glowing red staring down at him.

He scrambled up and within seconds he was gone. Nobody even hesitated as they all turned to look at the wolf who had jumped into help.

Before he even introduced himself Stiles recognized him almost immediately.

"You must not remember me," he started, but Stiles did.

Theo Raeken.

-

[Stiles]

The next day Stiles woke to an empty bed. Malia must have left early. He stretched out and lay there for a minute. Last night would have shocked anyone who wasn't new to this whole supernatural world. The only thing that disturbed him was the fact that Theo was back. Theo Raeken. Something was off about him and he couldn't figure out what. For some reason he really did not want Scott to allow him into his pack.

He was his best friend, but for some reason it was hard. Not just the werewolf crap, but the whole situation. Ever since sophomore year, he's felt different towards Scott. It started when Allison came into the picture. Usually it was just him and Scott, just the two of them; "losers" who nobody talked to. Then Scott got bit and Allison showed up and everything changed. He noticed feelings when he saw Scott with her... jealous feelings. It bothered him at first, mainly because he didn't understand them. But soon he realized he was in love with his best friend.

However, he's been trying to push the feelings away, for the sake of Scott and the sake of their friendship. Yet even now as he lays in the bed his girlfriend was just in hours before he can't help but think of Scott.

Ugh. I need to get a grip. He stared up at his ceiling when a knock came to his bedroom door. A demanding voice shouted for him.

"Stiles!"

Stiles shot up. There's no way he heard that voice right. As he walked to the door he counted his fingers.

This isn't a dream.

When he opened the door he saw him.

"Derek?"

-

[Liam]

Liam sat at his lunch table alone. Mason was sick and he hadn't seen much of Scott and Stiles since the beginning of the school year. It was their senior year after all. They all must be busier than ever.

I need to talk to someone...

What did it mean to be gay? He liked girls and found them attractive but the thought of guys hadn't even occurred to him until he smelled the hint of wanting coming from Stiles when he looked at Scott. Was Stiles gay? But what about Malia?

I need to talk to someone...

But who? For some reason he didn't want to tell Mason because then Mason would assume he was confessing his love to him or some crap.

Or... He thought, Or he'd be understanding and helpful.

The idea still bothered him enough to not be an option. Yet suddenly he knew who he wanted to talk to.

-

[Liam]

"Liam? What's wrong, man?" Scott looked down at his beta in surprise as he came into his room.

"I, uh," Liam scratched the back of his head and looked around at his room and other crap laying around. "I... I need to talk to you."

Scott's face changed from confused to concerned in seconds. "Is something going on with your changing? You said you could control it."

Liam shook his head, "No no no it's not that.. um..." He clenched his teeth and fists in frustration. Then suddenly his mouth acted without his intent, "I think I like dudes, man..."

Scott blinked and stared at him. Then the reality seemed to kick in causing him to stand up straighter.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Liam nodded, he felt sick, unsure of how Scott was going to react.

"Dude," he started, "that's awesome. I'm happy you wanted to tell me."

Liam felt relief rush over him and he suddenly wanted to cry. Scott noticed.

"Don't worry man, I won't tell anyone. Have you always felt this way?"

The question surprised Liam, he didn't know. He thought it was the other night when he was chained to the tree but now it felt like he'd known for much longer.

"I don't know. It just dawned on me out of nowhere." 

"So you just looked at some dude and thought 'I'd do him'?"

Liam laughed out loud and Scott did too. He knew he didn't have to get too personal with it and he really didn't want to either.

He didn't understand it yet but for some reason it felt right to think of himself as gay. When he and Scott finished their "talk" Scott drove him home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Scott called to him from the car.

"Yeah but wait," Liam walked over to the car and leaned down, "I've been meaning to ask you something." Scott nodded telling him to go on.

"You and Stiles seemed pretty shocked when that Theo guy showed up. Did something happen with him?"

Suddenly Scott became pale and stared ahead. "Um," he looked dazed, as if he'd just been drugged, "No." He paused and looked as if he were wondering if he should tell him something. "No no. It's nothing. It's just surprising seeing him after all this time." Liam knew he was hiding something but decided to leave it at that.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Scott." And with that Scott was gone down the dark road.

After finally admitting it Liam felt almost weightless, though he didn't understand if it was in a good or bad way.

-

[Stiles]

Derek sat at the edge of Stiles' bed as he spoke.

"I can't remember what happened. I just remember running. Running for home."

Stiles looked at him confused. "Home?" He looked around his room and noticed Derek scowling at him.

"You know what I mean." He looked indifferent yet pissed at the same time.

"Ok so why come here? Why not go to Scott's?" Stiles leaned back in his chair.

"Because I don't think being near any supernatural creatures would be a good idea right now." Almost on cue his eyes changed a bright yellow.

"So you can't control your shift and you want to stay at my house? The scrawny defenseless human?"

"You being human is exactly why I need to stay here. When I'm near other supernatural beings I become ravenous and uncontrollable. I think it's part of the wolf trying to assert dominance." He paused, "Which is why you're the only thing I can be near right now."

Stiles felt his heart speed up slightly and his cheeks became warm, "Uh, well I don't have a spare room if you plan on staying."

"I can sleep on the floor."

-

[Derek]

A knock on the window woke Derek. He didn't even need to look to know it was someone of supernatural origin. His body began to react on it's own. His fangs protruded and his eyes turned bright yellow.

The thing outside slid the window open and Derek pounced before it could make it inside. The two tumbled off the roof and slammed onto the ground, clawing and ripping at one another.

Derek jumped back, then dug his claws into the figure. It was a girl, but that didn't hold him back, nothing could. He heard screaming coming from the house yet all his mind was telling him to do was kill.

The girl sank her fangs into his leg causing him to stumble back. His claws swooped up, slicing her chin before she pounced onto him, pinning him to the ground. Her claws slashed at his chest and he cried out. Derek rolled over, slamming her down and nearly biting her whole throat clean out of her neck.

Suddenly, arms were around him pulling him weakly. His body felt different now. The person holding him reeked with desperation and anxiety and the arms around him seemed to calm him, pulling him back to reality.

"Derek, what the hell did you do!" Stiles' voice was in his ear, filled with panic. As Derek looked down at the girl's body he could tell immediately who it was. Malia.

She was making gargling noises and trying to hold her throat which gushed blood. Blood leaked from her mouth and her eyes were wide.

She wasn't healing.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Sour Wolf (Chapter 2)

Sour Wolf

Chapter 2

[Liam]

It had been a week since Liam had told Scott about himself yet nothing seemed different. Scott was acting as if Liam had told him nothing and although he should have been grateful, it bothered him. Aren't things supposed to change when you come out? Life should seem clearer but it still felt the same. What was missing?

He walked slowly down the hall of the school, staring off into nothing as he contemplated. While the people around him rushed to their lockers and hurried to their next classes, Liam was in no hurry. He felt less anxious to get to class, not even the busy bustle of the scene around him seemed to faze him.

Suddenly he snapped out of his trance, locking eyes with a familiar figure down the hallway. The person was coming closer, and everything changed. Liam's heart rate picked up as he kept his eyes on them. As they came closer he felt nervous and finally broke his stare. They walked right by him, purposely brushing their shoulder against his. It was a swift movement yet the warm contact sent lightning from where it had touched him throughout his body. He turned to watch them leave and once they were out of sight he realized he was blushing.

What was that?

He turned and suddenly Stiles was there in front of him. His eyes looked like they were scanning him.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"W-what was what about?" Liam couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Don't play dumb, dude. I wanna know why you were staring at him like that."

Liam felt heat in his cheeks. "Staring at who? I wasn't staring at anyone."

"You were staring at Theo."

-

[Stiles]

Stiles sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Malia was with Deaton and Derek was still at his house. What if his dad found out? What if Scott found out? What if Malia doesn't heal? His head was spinning with worry, anxiety, confusion and shear terror.

"Stiles. Hey, Stiles!" Scott waved his hand in front of him causing him to snap out of his deep thought, "Dude, are you alright?"

Stiles looked up at him expecting to feel the usually skip of his heartbeat, but when their eyes met, it was nothing. Maybe it was the stress overpowering his feelings.

"Yeah, man," he rubbed his eyes, "Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Scott looked at him with a worried expression, obviously wondering if Stiles was being truthful or not. "Seriously, I'm fine." Stiles tried reassuring him.

"Yeah, sorry. I've just been so confused lately." Scott was looking off, deep in thought. "About what?" Now it was Stiles who was concerned. "Well... Uh," Scott rubbed the back of his head, "If someone decided to tell you something, but asked you not to tell anyone even if you think it would help them, what would you do?"

Stiles was confused as hell now. "What sort of secret?"

Scott looked around to see if anyone was listening and leaned in close, causing Stiles' heart to skip.

"Like, someone telling you they're gay." He whispered. Stiles felt the heat rushing to his face and sat up straight.

"I, uh," Stiles cleared his throat and looked around, "well, if someone wanted to tell me they were... ya know... I would be totally understanding. Because, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. But, um, I definitely wouldn't say anything. We could... I mean they, they could just keep it a secret. Between them..." This was it! Scott was coming out to him. He was telling him, without really telling him.

"Wow, thanks man." Scott fist bumped Stiles and looked ahead the the board while Stiles continued looking at him.

So close...

-

[Derek]

Derek woke up in Stiles' bed. That was weird. He rolled over, remembering the events of the night before. Stiles had carried Malia to his Jeep and disappeared for the rest of the evening. He most likely stayed all night with her at the Animal Clinic.

Great.

Derek rolled over in the bed, his face sinking in to a pillow. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent.

Stiles.

It smelled like him. A musty smell that felt almost warm as it travelled into his sinuses. He felt calm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Derek rolled over and saw Stiles standing in the door holding his backpack , wearing a flannel, as usual. He threw the backpack to the ground and sat in his computer chair.

"Are you sniffing my freaking pillow, dude?" He was trying to sound angry but his cheeks were bright red. Something panged in Derek.

"No. I was sleeping." He was good at keeping a stone face.

"Whatever dude, I need you to find somewhere else to stay." Stiles looked fed up.

Within seconds, Derek was up, shirtless in his pajamas. His skin was pale and creamy.

"I told you I couldn't be around other Supernaturals. You didn't tell me she was coming." Even he noticed the pang of jealousy in his voice.

Stiles rubbed his head. "I don't know, man. I just don't think this is a good idea. You need help. Why can't you talk to Deaton?"

"Don't you think I did that?" Derek's voice was rising as he came closer to Stiles. "I'm here because I have nowhere else to turn!" Stiles was against his wall now staring up at Derek with wide eyes.

"Your eyes are changing..." His voice shook.

Derek was inches from him. He placed his hands on the walls by Stiles' head. "I'm here..." he paused staring into Stiles' eyes, "because I can't stay away." His lips pressed against Stiles', they were warm and soft, just as he hoped.

Stiles tried to push him back, "Derek what the hell are-" but Derek's lips were on his again, his hands took Stiles' and pinned them on the wall above his head. Stiles wasn't fighting anymore, his lips were working with Derek's. Derek kissed down Stiles' neck, it was warm, hot even, and reaked with lust. Derek bit the hot skin on his neck, causing Stiles to let out a gasp. Their breathes were becoming heavier and more ragged as Derek let go of Stiles' arms, sliding his hands under Stiles' shirt and up his back, pulling him against him. Derek backed up against the bed, sitting on it as Stiles stood in front of him, between his legs.

Derek lifted Stiles' shirt, kissing his stomach. He felt goosebumps rising on Stiles' tender skin as his hot breath panted against it's surface. He pressed his lips agains his nipple, letting his tongue wrap around it gently. Stiles let out a groan which made Derek even more determined. He lifted Stiles and layed him on the bed, kissing his neck and lips, allowing his hands to slide down towards the edge of his pants. He carefully unbuttoned them, his lips still locked with Stiles'.

"Hey, Stiles! I'm home!" his dad called from the front door.

Stiles sat up, his hair was a mess and his face was red. "Oh my God." He looked back at Derek and gasped. "What were we-" he looked at his unbuttoned pants, "Oh no, no no no no." Stiles scrambled to straighten himself up and grabbed his keys. He paused before he opened the door and left.

Derek stared at the door then at his hands. "What the hell..."

-

[Liam]

Liam watched as Scott finished up on his homework.

"So..." Liam twiddled his thumbs. Scott continued working on his homework. "Um," Liam looked around his room. "Why haven't you said anything about it?" Scott froze and looked up.

"What am I supposed to say?" he looked like he was relieved that Liam finally spoke up, yet unsettled by how Liam brought it up.

"I mean, I don't know." Liam let his body slide to Scott's floor. "I just thought it would come up."

Scott shrugged. "I'm glad you told me but I don't know what you want me to say." Liam looked down.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Scott leaned back in his chair. "Look, dude. Maybe what you need is to get out and actually see if you actually are this way. Have you ever even kissed a guy?" Liam shook his head. "Exactly. Maybe you want to talk about it because you want to know more about it. You want to try it."

Liam thought for a moment and shrugged, "Maybe you're right," he paused, "but I don't know any gay guys." Just then a thought came to Liam. Not so much a thought, but really a memory. A memory of Stiles looking at Scott with admiration.

"Maybe I do..." he said almost to himself.

"Good. Great. Go find them and ask them to help you, because I really don't know what to tell you." Scott exhaled.

Liam got up and gathered his things, "Thanks, man. I'm going to walk home. See ya."

-

[Liam]

Liam walked down the dark street with his hands in his pockets. It was still September so it wasn't very chilly outside. The wind was nice and calming.

Stiles had to help him. From the looks of it, Stiles wasn't very experienced in this sort of thing either. Although, Stiles wasn't really his type.

Liam paused.

Was he his type? Did he even have a type?

He kept walking, getting closer to the main road when he heard someone behind him. Footsteps. He turned to look but nobody was there. It was his imagination? But they sounded so close...

When he turned forward Theo was there causeing him to yell out in surprise.

"What the hell! You freaking scared me."

Theo smiled, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to." He stepped closer to Liam.

Liam inhaled and watched as Theo stepped closer. "I just wanted to talk to you. Mind if I walk with you?" Liam looked around. He didn't really know this guy, but he didn't want to be rude.

"I guess."

As they walked, Liam watched Theo from the corner of his eye. He had nice eyes and his skin looked soft and creamy.

"So," Theo began finally, "I know about you."

Liam stopped and stared at him. What did he know?

"I know you're playing for the other team." Theo explained still walking. Liam ran to catch up with him.

"How do you know?" Liam was panting and nervous.

"That doesn't matter," Theo stepped infront of him, "What matters is that I'm in the same predicament." Liam felt his blood pounding in his veins.

"I figured you'd try to go to Stiles, ya know, since he's the way he is, too." Liam was confused, how did Theo know all of this? Even about Stiles? Scott didn't even know about Stiles.

"And I couldn't have that." he continued.

"Why not? I know Stiles." Liam felt angry.

"Yes," Theo agreed, "but he's in love with someone." Theo stared in the direction of Scott's house.

"So? Scott's not gay. He'll never go for Stiles." Theo looked at him and scoffed, "No of course not, but Stiles' little infatuation prevents him from trying anything with someone else. And since we're both in the same situation," he walked toward Liam, backing him down an alley, shrouding them with darkness, "I wanted to experiment, too."

Liam's back was aginast a cold brick wall as Theo's lips pressed softly to his. Shock ran through Liam as he accepted the kiss. He allowed Theo's tongue to graze his lips before sliding in to meet his. Theo's hand went up to Liam's hair as their tongues wrapped together. Liam was on his toes kissing Theo deeply. Theo let his other hand slide down to Liam's waist, where it grabbed gently.

Theo pulled away panting softly. "Well then, I think that confirms it." He whispers then disappeared out of the alley.

Liam slid down to the ground panting, still dazed.

I'm defintely gay.

-

[Theo]

When Theo was finally far from Liam he found himself in the woods. His breathing was ragged from running as he leaned over to catch his breath.

"Whoa.." he gasped.

 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Sour Wolf (Chapter 3)

Sour Wolf

Chapter 3

[Stiles]

It was morning.

Stiles opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. So much has happened recently that he didn't even try to consider attempting to face the day. He rolled to his side and saw Derek sleeping soundly on his floor. He kissed him. Derek Hale kissed him. And he kissed back. Why did he do that? He was in love with Scott... Wasn't he?

Stiles got dressed and snuck out of the room, trying not to wake Derek. 

"Hey, good morning." Stiles' dad called from the kitchen. 

"Morning, Dad." Stiles sat at the table and checked his phone to see if Deaton called him about Malia.

"Hey is everything alright? I haven't seen much of you lately." His dad asked as he read the news paper.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, dad. Don't worry." Stiles lied, "I've just been enjoying the peace and quiet."

Stiles ate a breakfast of toast while he thought. He didn't even know which problem to address first; Derek, Theo, Liam or Scott? There was no way he was ready to face Scott, especially after what happened yesterday. He felt a rush of heat go to his cheeks. He definitely couldn't face Derek right now. Since Theo's return was so random he decided to start there. 

"Alright Stiles, I'm off." 

"Wait dad!" Stiles stumbled over his chair, "Let me come with you." 

-

[Liam]

Liam stared at the girl.

Not her. Anyone but her.

Hayden. She sat right next to him. How could this have happened? She's not supposed to be here.

When he stopped by his locker he should have seen it coming. Her locker right next to his. Karma works in mysterious ways. 

"Hey! Wanna go stare at the soccer players?" Mason was smiling eagerly.

"Very funny..." Liam half expected Mason to hear the temptation in his voice. But he didn't.

"I know, you'd much rather be staring at Hayden, huh?" Mason teased but it disturbed Liam that he even suggested it.

"Uh," Liam looked back at the lockers. Hayden was gone. "Once again, really funny."

"I'll catch you later." Mason left in pursuit of the Soccer field.

When Liam turned around, his eyes met with Theo's. He felt his body surge and turned to speed walk away from him. 

He went into the locker room, lucky that all the soccer players were already out. Not too long after, Theo stepped in to the locker room as well.

"Hey," he smiled, "look I'm really sorry about last night."

"Uh, don't worry about it." Liam avoided his eyes.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I got the answers I was looking for," he stepped closer, "and I wanted to make sure you did, too." His voice was low and soft as he reached up to touch Liam's hair.

"Um," Liam stepped back before he could, "I think I did..." Theo stepped closer.

"What answers were those?" This time Liam had nowhere to back away to when Theo touched his hair. His head tilted as he played with Liam's hair. Why was he looking at him like that? All of this was happening so fast.

"I, uh, I think..." he felt too embarrassed to say it.

Theo smirked, "I think," he paused to touch Liam's cheek, "I know what I want."

Liam felt the heat rising in his face. "And... what would that be?" he stammered.

Theo leaned down to kiss Liam's lips softly then his cheek and higher to his ear.

"You." he whispered.

-

[Stiles]

"The handwritings are different dude I'm telling you." Stiles sat with Scott, Kira and Lydia in the library. 

"Okay but that doesn't mean anything, Stiles," Scott rubbed his eyes, "Can you please help us find out more about Tracy? She's what we need to focus on right now."

Stiles stared at him. "Fine."

Scott has been upsetting him more lately and he doesn't know why. Usually he'd argue with Scott but he didn't mean anything by it. Now it seemed like everything Scott did was irritating him. It was probably due to all the stress recently. Right when they thought they had caught a break then suddenly this deal with Tracy. Night terrors, vomitting black goo. 

"I'm going to head home." 

"Have you checked up on Malia?" Scott mumbled.

Stiles turned around and looked at Scott. What did he mean...?

"She's sick isn't she?"

Stiles felt relief wash over him. "Uh, yeah."

-

[Derek]

Derek sat in Stiles' dark room when Stiles finally returned home. He turned on the light and yelled in surprise.

"Jesus Christ! Can you not do that whole creepy sulking thing?" He collapsed to the chair.

"It's been 3 days." Derek was glaring at him.

"Three days since what?" Stiles was barely listening looking through papers.

Derek felt a rush of anger and got up walking to the other side of the room, grabbing the papers out of Stiles' hands. "You know what." 

Stiles rubbed his face. "It was nothing, dude. You started it. It shouldn't have happened. I'm in love with someone else-" He stopped himself. He can't just admit that. 

Derek knew this, yet it still ached. "Well I'm not." His own tone surprised him. It wasn't as stern as he thought it'd be.

Stiles was blushing, his eyes wide. "What are you saying?" Stiles was looking at him strange now.

"You didn't feel anything?" Derek sounded almost desperate yet he kept his interrogitive tone. He stepped closer to Stiles.

"I..." Stiles looked away, "I don't know."

Derek was becoming frustrated, "What do you mean you don't know?" He was coming closer to Stiles.

Suddenly the look in Stiles' eyes changed to something more devious, more daring.

"I don't know." He repeated more bodly.

Derek felt his body move on it's own, as well as Stiles'.

They both collided, their mouths crashed into each other as Stiles' hands went up into Derek's hair. His muscular arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him up, walking to the bed. Stiles kissed Derek's neck, down to his collarbones. Derek slid his shirt off. Stiles continued kissing down Derek's chest, to his abdomen, even lower to just about his pant line. Derek was breathing hard. 

Stiles was under Derek's muscular frame. He unbuttoned Derek's pants and Derek kissed him deeply. He slid off Stiles' shirt and bit his neck gently, then more rough. Stiles groaned and clawed Derek's back. Derek sighed, pulling Stiles' pant down. Stiles did the same to him and threw them to the floor. 

Derek gazed down at Stiles and Stiles stared up at him. His face was red and his breathes were heavy. Derek leaned down and planted kisses on his neck then down his stomach. He peeled away Stiles' boxers and kissed him deeply, peeling his away as well. 

Stiles slid down to where his mouth met Derek's groin.

Derek felt a rush of sensation go through him, casuing him to groan softly. Stiles' hand went up to grab Derek's. 

Suddenly, Derek felt something rising in him, his body tensed up and he felt a rush surge through him. He let out a low groan as Stiles continued.

When Stiles came back up, Derek kissed him roughly and hugged him close, letting his fingers stroke his back tenderly.

"Stiles.." Derek breathed huskily in his ear before sliding Stiles on to his stomach. He kissed the back of Stiles' neck before positioning himself. "I love you..."

-

[Theo]

"Hayden Romero..." Theo thumbed through the girl's record. "Kidney transplant." He smiled to himself. "Perfect."

Theo thought back to the day in the hall he saw Liam staring at her and jealousy rose like bile in his throat. Staring at her picture he tossed the file to the side. 

"I found a new test subject for you." He held up the picture of the girl as clicking noises surrounded him.

Three figure emerged from the darkness around the sickly lab surrounding him. Their boots clicked against the ground as they walked closer.

"Hayden." The leader said aloud. 

All three of them stared at the picture.

-

[Liam]

Liam launched a ball into the goal. Lacrosse practice was perfect for getting his mind off things. He doesn't know if he can handle another encounter with Theo. His mind always became so fuzzy when he was around him and he didn't like it. But then again he did.

Liam looked over and saw Hayden staring at him. He smirked and launched a ball into the goal. Almost simultaneously she kicked a ball into the soccer goal. So that was how she wanted to play.

He launched another one even faster. She countered with an even more powerful kick. He was getting heated. He launched another one. She kicked even better.

Now he was angry. He launched another, this time a little too hard. The ball soared at record speed right into the center of the goalie's chest. He flew back, crashing to the ground. Liam dropped his stick and stared in shock. He looked over at Hayden as his teammates went to help the goalie up. Hayden looked at him with a confused stare.

Oh crap.

He ran back to the locker room, where Mason followed from the stands.

"Dude that was awesome!" Mason was laughing and went to high five Liam but he walked away. Mason looked at him, confused. 

"Are you alright?" He tried to look at Liam's face but Liam blocked his eyes. He just knew they were yellow.

"I'm fine. I'm cool. Just go, I need a minute." Mason didn't move. "I said I need a minute!" Liam threw a water bottle at the wall causing Mason to jump back in surprise. When he looked up his eyes were wide.

Oh no.

Liam closed his eyes and faced away from Mason again. "Please."

"I'm supposed to be your best friend." Mason started with a shaky voice, "You know? A best friend? Someone you're supposed to tell everything to and hang out with and make time for." He was angry, Liam could smell it on him. "But lately, it feels like you don't want that. It seems to me like all you want to do is hang out with Scott and his friends!" Mason sat on the bench a few feet from Liam with his head in his hands.

"Did I do something?" He still had his head in his hands.

Liam's heart ached to see his best friend like this. "No," he rubbed his eyes, "no, Mason. It's just-"

"Just what?" Mason cut him off, "What is so importan that you can't tell me?" He was hurt.

"It's not easy to explain, Mason!" Liam stood up and walked toward one of the mirrors. "I don't know how to tell you-" He froze. What exactly was it that he wanted to tell him? That he was a werewolf? That he was gay? That he went to Scott first about it than his best friend? Or about how Theo Raeken has been watching his every move?

Mason was watching him. "Fine," he gave up, "don't tell me. As a matter of fact, don't tell me anything." Mason disappeared out the door of the locker room.

"Dammit!" Liam punched a locker, almost bending it in half. 

-

[Stiles]

Stiles had slept in. School was already almost out. 

"What the hell?" he mumbled. Then he realized arms were around him. Muscular arms. His heart raced when he finally remembered the night before. His body was aching and his hair was ruffled. 

Derek was hugging him close to his chest in a spooning position. 

Oh no. No.

Stiles tried to slide out of his grip but he hugged him tighter. This isn't good. It's one thing if his dad walks in and sees Derek on the floor. That can be explained. This could not. He wiggled but Derek buried his face in the nape of his neck, tickling his skin with his beard. Stiles relaxed a little, he felt calm suddenly. 

He hugged Derek's arms and let his face bury into them. Smelling his skin. It smelled smoky and elegant. 

His phone started to ring, causing Derek to let go and roll over, freeing Stiles. Stile jumped up and grabbed his phone. Deaton.

"Hello?" Stiles mumbled trying not to wake Derek.

"Stiles," Deaton began, "I'm calling in regards about Malia."

"Yeah, yeah. Is she okay?" Stiles looked out the window as he got dressed.

"She finally healed last night but now she seems to be in a deep coma." He could hear Deaton rustling through papers. "Something else I found interesting is the wounds caused by Derek's fangs."

Stiles looked over at Derek. "Yeah?"

"It seems his saliva has traces of mercury in it. Which may explain why Malia was having trouble healing. Not only that, the bite marks are unnaturally deep. Do you remember Scott's bite?"

"Yeah it was pretty deep. Like almost an inch."

"Well, Malia's wound was almost 3 inches deep."

Stiles froze. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. But that's an abnormal length for any werewolf, not a single Alpha or True Alpha in history has been recorded with that fang length."

"What does that mean?" Stiles felt an emptyness opening in his stomach.

"It means," Deaton paused, "that Derek is either going to be in trouble," another pause, "or he already is."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Sour Wolf (Chapter 4)

Sour Wolf

Chapter 4

[Theo]

Beacon Hills hasn't changed at all. The same people, with the same stories, same everything. All except one thing; Liam Dunbar. He wasn't here when Theo, Stiles and Scott were in elementary school. He also hasn't been a werewolf for long, yet he was powerful, very powerful. His eyes had a frightened look in them when they were in danger or when he was concerned, or when he was in a dark alley, alone with someone he barely knew... Theo never felt so drawn to someone before. He wanted more from him, in body and soul. He wanted to take him and run away. Away from them, away from Stiles, from Scott and the world they forced him into.

Bottom line, Theo hated Beacon Hills. He never wanted to come back, but they made him. They needed more subjects, and what better place than Beacon Hills? The fact that he couldn't go on his own drove him insane. He could have been a werewolf. A real werewolf. But instead he's a freak now. A sin against nature itself.

He'd never be able to be an Alpha, he'd never be able to be in a pack, and he'd never be able to live a normal life. Now all he had was them to call his family.

The Dread Doctors.

-

[Derek]

It smelled like pine. Birds were chirping, the sun shone in his eyes. The crinkle of leaves were under his back. He wasn't in Stiles' room any longer. He sat up and looked around. Trees surrounded him, while leafy flooring was under him.

He stood and rubbed his head looking around. Somehow he was dressed, shoes and all. He began walking in a random direction.

It seemed like hours before he finally leaned against a tree. He couldn't smell anything but pine.

"Confusing isn't it."

He looked up into one of the trees. It was a teenage boy. Great.

The boy jumped down and stepped closer to Derek. "Well," he shrugged, "you didn't really succeed in killing Malia."

Derek tensed and flexed. "How do you know about that?"

The boy laughed out loud. "Who do you think planned it?"

Derek grabbed the boy by the collar. "You're messing with the wrong person."

"Oh no," he smiled looking down at Derek, "who you are is exactly why I'm doing this."

Derek threw him to the ground. "What did you do to me?"

"I actually didn't do anything. It was a few doctors I know. They're quite handy with genetic alterrations." He stood as he spoke. "You're still a werewolf," his voice had a hint of anger in it when he spoke, "if you're worried about that. But you can deal a lot more damage."

Derek was becoming angry. "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't worry about that." He was still smiling contently which anraged Derek even more.

Derek slashed at the boy letting out a roar. The boy dodged it and rammed his claws into Derek's abdomen, then slammed him against a tree.

His face was close to Derek's as he spoke. "You may be able to inflict more damage," he whispered between clenched teeth, "but you take more, too." He twisted his claws in Derek's abdomen causing him to cry out in agony.

He dug in deeper before ripping them out. Derek fell to the ground gasping, clutching his torso.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, Derek. Everything is falling in to place."

Then he was gone.

Derek rolled on to his back coughing, blood ran down his mouth.

"W-wait..." was all he could mutter before his consciousness faded to black.

-

[Liam]

He watched Theo as he walked into class late. He smelled forest on him. What was he doing in the woods? Theo looked back and caught Liam staring from down the hall. He smirked then pointed to his ear. Liam focused his hearing as Theo whispered under his breath, something no ordinary human could hear, "Locker rooms at lunch, I need to tell you something."

Liam nodded his head and Theo smirked, disappearing into his class.

...

He sat on one of the benches far from the entrance into the locker room. His head was hurting and he felt almost uncontrollable. It was a full moon tonight, even though he could control it, it still sucked.

The door opened, causing Liam to stand up straight. Footsteps echoed through the locker room, coming closer to him. Why was he so excited?

He shouldn't be so eager to see Theo. As far as he was concerned, Theo was a creep. He forced him into an alley and kissed him. Though he didn't really fight back... But he also forced kissed him in this locker room. Though, he didn't fight back then either...

Liam sucked in a breath when the person walking appeared around the corner. It wasn't Theo. He breathed out, cursing himself for being disappointed.

"Stiles?" Liam asked, apparently his disappointment was evident.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He looked over his shoulder then back at Liam, squinting his eyes slightly.

"Um, no." Liam stood up and stepped closer to Stiles. "Why are you here?"

"I'm getting Scott's inhaler," he paused, "why are you here? You just enjoy sitting in the locker room alone?"

Liam started to walk past Stiles but paused. He turned around and looked at Stiles, "So," he started, "are you gay?"

A split second later Stiles had him against the wall. His for arm was pressed against his chest. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

Liam grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off of him. "Calm down it was just a question!"

Stiles swung at Liam, but he was too fast. He slammed Stiles against a locker pushing on his back. "Ah!" Stiles cried out in pain.

-

[Stiles]

Liam had him pinned. He was raging with fury yet completely vulnerable to the werewolf's strength.

Why is it always like this?

He struggled as hard as he could but he was too weak, as always.

"What the hell is your problem!" Liam's voice was piercing his ears, "I just asked a freaking question!"

"Shut up!" Something in Stiles was bending, and it was about to break. "You don't understand!"

"Yes I do!" Liam's voice trembled but his grip stayed tight and fierce. He let go and Stiles pushed him back. "I do understand."

"No you don't," Stiles was becoming unstable, "You don't know what it's like to walk around in a constant daze of confusion." As Stiles spoke he noticed Liam's eyes were glistening. Was he about to cry?

"I do," he paused as if he was trying to hold himself back from speaking, "I do because I'm gay."

The bending in Stiles snapped and his consciousness was pulled from him.

-

[Liam]

Something in Stiles' eyes went dark. He moved fast towards Liam. Too fast. Liam felt Stiles grab his throat before he even saw Stiles infront of him. He was off the ground. Choaking.

"Stiles-" he was choking, "Stiles!"

Stiles threw him to the lockers where he collided hard with them. He was strong. Almost as strong as a Berserker. What the hell was going on?

He looked up and saw that the lockers were dented from where his body collided with them. Stiles was walking towards him. Liam ran towards him. I'm sorry, Stiles. He sliced into Stiles' stomach with his claws. There was slash marks in Stiles' shirt but the wounds beneath were already healing. He looked up at Stiles in shock.

Stiles' pupils were black. He had shadows under his eyes and a greedy smirk.

"What the hell are you...?" Liam felt terror running through him.

Stiles didn't answer. Instead he sent Liam flying, crashing into a sink. When he looked up Stiles had a piece of the lockers, a long metal shard.

As Stiles walked to him, he brought the object up over his head and slammed it into Liam's stomach.

Liam let out a cry of agony. His vision blurred as his conscious began to slip away from him. The pain was almost unbearable, yet all he wanted to do was fall asleep. God he felt so tired.

Stiles was gone.

Am I dying?

Just as he was about to fade away completely, a figure was infront of his blurry vision. Who was it?

Suddenly he was off the ground in the person's arms.

"....the hell happened...." Liam could barely hear them, "...get you help..." Suddenly he remembered why he was in the locker room in the first place. He was waiting for Theo. What did he want to tell him?

I'll probably never know...

And his world went black.

-

[Derek]

When Derek awoke he was still on the forest floor. The pain in his abdomen was fading, which meant he was healing. That was a good sign. Something pricked his arm and he flinched, looking down at it.

A needle was in his arm. He almost pulled away when he noticed the person injecting him.

"Deaton?" Derek watched as the syringe emptied. "How'd you know?"

Deaton put the syringe away, turning back to help Derek stand.

"Theo, one of Scott and Stiles' friends," he started as they began to walk out of the forest, "said he saw a man laying unconscious in the woods." They reached a clearing where Deaton's car stood parked. "He said he could sense the man was a werewolf. As far as I know the only werewolf around here that Theo wouldn't know is Derek Hale."

Derek nodded. "Thanks."

"May I ask what happened?" Deaton sat in the driver's seat as Derek got in the passenger's.

"I woke up in the middle of the woods," he started as they drove out of the woods, "and some kid was there."

"Did you know him?" Deaton asked.

"No. I'd never seen him before," he answered, "He said 'they' did something to me."

"'They'?" Deaton asked confused.

"I don't know, but he said I was supposed to kill Malia when I attacked her the other night. He knew Malia was going to be at Stiles' and that I was there, too. Apparently it was all planned out."

"This all sounds very familiar." Deaton was thinking. Derek could tell.

"What about it is familiar? You've seen something like this before?"

Deaton thought for a moment. "When you came to me at first I thought for a moment that your condition seemed familiar but I passed it off as impropable. But, it could be the work of something you have never dealt with. Beings that can't be identified by a Beastiary."

Derek stared at him. "That means we have no knowledge of these things."

"Precisely. They're called Dread Doctors. I read about them a few years back in an article. Many people passed them off as a myth. But you know more than anyone that myths are just myths."

"We have to do something. What if whatever they've done to me is fatal?"

"I doubt that would happen. You're valuable to them. However, your contact with other people may harm them."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

Deaton had a sudden look of clarity in his eyes. "Your saliva, any bodily fluid for that matter, has mercury and other elements in it that can be harmful to others." His eyes widened, "Other's like Malia. You bit her. That would explain the coma."

Derek thought for a moment then felt a wave of panic wash over him.

Stiles.

"I need to get to Malia." Deaton said almost to himself.

I need to get to Stiles.

-

[Liam]

He felt exhausted. He was awake but couldn't even open his eyes. Feeling around he could tell he was in a bed. It was either night or dark in the room he was in. Someone shuffled causing him to force his eyes open. He saw someone's back. His vision was still foggy so he couldn't tell who it was.

They were making something or writing something? He slowly sat up, "Who the hell..."

The figure turned and rushed to help him up. "Careful." Their voice was soft and familiar. He let his face bury into their shirt and chest, conviently due to being weak. "Liam..." They sounded far away now. "Liam..." It was like a whisper.

"Who..." Liam mumbled. Then he realized.

Of course.

He smiled to himself. He should have recognized the scent. He was too tired to say anything now. He was falling again. Then he was asleep.

-

[Liam]

He woke up in the same bed. This time he didn't feel weak at all. The person was gone. He was in an unfamiliar bedroom.

Liam sat up and looked out the window. It was night. How long had he been here?

The door creaked and he spun to face it. Theo stood in the doorway. He smiled and put his hands up.

"I come in peace." He laughed but Liam just stared at him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah..." Liam looked at the bed and then back to Theo. "Is this-"

"My bed?" Theo smiled and shrugged, "I figured the floor wasn't a good place to put someone who'd just been impaled."

Liam lifted his shirt and looked down at his stomach. It was healed, thank God.

"Yeah you started healing when you woke up the first time." Theo walked towards the bed and sat on the edge.

"Stiles..." Liam started but Theo tensed and looked Liam straight in the eyes.

"Stiles did this?"

"The thing is," Liam sat up more, "I don't think it was really Stiles. Something about him changed when we were talking. I mean yeah he was pretty pissed but something snapped in him."

"What did you say to him?" Theo looked genuinely interested.

"Um," Liam looked down, "I can't remember. But it must have made him really upset."

"Did he look any different when he changed?"

"He had circles under his eyes. And his pupils were dark, almost black."

Theo sat up straight. "Void Stiles...?" He was mumbling under his breath.

"What does that mean?" Liam was confused. But then he remembered.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"For a while there I was possessed by a demon."

Liam looked up at Theo in shock.

"He's possessed? Again?"

"How is that possible?" Theo was calculating. Liam watched him and suddenly remembered the locker room.

"Hey, Theo."

Theo looked up at Liam, "Yes?"

"Why did you want me to come to the locker room anyway?"

Theo looked up at him and smirked. Liam swallowed. Theo stood up and walked over to the end of the bed Liam was on. He sat down and took Liam's hand.

"I wanted to kiss you again." He leaned in but Liam pulled away. There was a flicker in Theo's eyes before he pulled Liam to him, kissing him fiercely.

Liam pulled away, "Theo-," he breathed. But, Theo was against him. His body against his, kissing him passionately. His tongue met Liam's. Their breathing became heavier.

Theo slid Liam's shirt off and a rush of excitement went through Liam. His hand went up to the side of Theo's face, cupping it as he kissed back.

"Liam..." Theo's soft voice whispered before he kissed him again. He left a trail of kisses down Liam's jawline. His arms were around Liam as he lifted him, sitting on the bed with Liam on his lap. He kissed down Liam's chest then up again to his neck. He sucked softly on the skin of his neck casuing Liam to shiver.

Liam let out a soft groan. Theo had his arms around him stroking his back gently. He released only to take his t-shirt off as well. Liam kissed his shoulders gently while Theo ran his fingers through his hair. Liam undid his pants and let Theo lift him, lay him on his back and slide them off of him. Theo peeled away his boxers and touched his groin.

Liam let out a husky growl. Theo continued to stroke him while he kissed him deeply. Liam's breathing was becoming heavier as Theo touched him and kissed his neck and shoulders.

"Theo..." he moaned. Theo smiled and bit the skin of his neck gently.

Then it all came at once. Liam's body tensed up and he released, letting out a few gasps while Theo slid his pants and boxers off.

Theo sat up straight holding Liam's hand and kissed it.

He pushed himself into Liam slowly. Liam whimpered softly.

When he was fully in, he leaned down and wraped his arms around Liam, kissing him deeply. For moment they stayed there, intertwined with one another.

Theo began to move his hips. Liam sighed and slid his hands to Liam's back, digging his nails into it when he thrusted.

Theo thrusted gently and slowly kissing Liam's neck and lips.

"Are you okay..." he breathed.

Liam nodded and Theo kissed him deeply. His thrusts became faster and Liam's whimpers became sighs, which became soft moans. Soon, Theo was thrusting faster, panting harder.

Liam's nails grew out, sinking into Theo's back. Theo groaned but continued. Liam's eyes were yellow but he was still panting softly. Theo kissed him passionately, licking his lips gently. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo's neck as he thrusted harder.

He slowed down, moving his hips with long slow strokes, which drove Liam crazy. He squirmed and groaned, grabbing the pillow behind his head for leverage.

Theo smirked and pushed himself deeper, groaning lowly.

His eyes turned yellow as he quickened his thrusts once more. Liam hugged him close.

"Liam," Theo breathed heavily, "I'm going to..."

Liam nodded and kissed him deeply. Theo kissed back and continued until his body tightened. He let out a low groan and dug his nails into the bed, ripping clean into it.

When he finally finished, he layed on Liam, hugging him close. They both panted and Theo kissed Liam's forehead.

"Theo." Liam whispered softly.

"Yeah?" Theo was still panting softly.

"I think I love you."

Theo froze then kissed Liam deeply.

"I think I love you, too." 

End of Chapter 4


	5. Sour Wolf (Chapter 5)

Sour Wolf 

Chapter 5

[Stiles]

"Stiles," a voice was speaking to him in the darkness, "Stiles." 

"What?" It was more of a confused statement rather than a response. 

"Stiles are you awake?" The voice was male.

"Who are you?" There was nothing but darkness, he couldn't even see his own body. Were his eyes closed?

"I'm you, Stiles." The voice was a constant monotone, not fear nor comfort came from it. It had no emotion and sounded as if it were coming from the very heavens above him.

"That can't be right," Stiles spoke to it as if it were completely natural, "there's only one of me."

"I live in you. I inhale the breathes you take, the things you feel. I am you and you are me. There is only one. But together we are the one."

"But, what is the point of two of us?"

Suddenly, he could see. The voice infront of him was a glowing sillhouette of a human. It was morphing into someone. When it's form was complete, he saw himself staring at him.

But something was different. The form in front of him had black eyes instead of brown. The circles under his eyes were dark and his skin was pale. It smiled.

"I wasn't always here," it began, "I used to be part of someone else."

"The nogitsune?" Stiles guessed.

"Indeed. But I'm not a demon that can be summoned by any vengeful Kitsune. No, I'm nothing like that at all." It smiled a sickly grin. "I am an essence. A characteristic. I am a stain on you, Stiles. I am part of you. I am you."

"You're not me." Stiles couldn't move, "You are not me." He could only stare into it's eyes.

"Oh," it stepped toward him, "but I am. I'm more you than you know, Stiles." The being placed it's hand on Stiles' shoulder. It's hand began morphing into Stiles' body. He cried out in pain as the being dissolved slowly in to him. 

"I'm more you than you." The creature hissed before it morphed completely into him. Stiles screamed but nothing was there to hear it. Nobody but himself.

-

[Theo]

The room was quiet. His ears were listening even before his eyes were open. The only thing he heard was his own breathes. Without even opening his eyes he knew he was alone in the bed. Liam was gone; leaving nothing but an empty space on the bed next to him. It was for the best that he left early instead of Theo having to come up with some excuse for him to leave. He had business to attend to.

Theo got up and looked down at the bed where he and Liam were making love in just the night before. He decided not to fix the covers, he wanted the moment to remain on his sheets for as long as it could. 

He got himself dressed and left the empty house. 

When he arrived in the lab they were nowhere to be found. However, a boy lay on the operating chair. His mouth was bloody. They made him part Wendigo. Theo had always been interested in Wendigos. The uncontrollable craving for human flesh must have been horrible. Horribly intriguing.

He recognized the boy. His name was Donovan. He was supposed to have been taken to court for possession of a firearm. He would have gotten a less severe sentence if he hadn't have threatened Sheriff Stilinski's life. 

"Three years doesn't sound that bad now," Theo spoke softly to the boy, "now does it, Donovan?"

Donovan stared at him, terrified. 

"You know," Theo smiled as he picked up a random instrument from the work table, "I heard about your little grudge against the Sheriff." He sent the instrument down after toying with it. "That was dumb."

Theo leaned down next to the boy, "But you know what isn't?"

Donvovan shook his head.

"A plan." Theo said it almost excitedly. "If you want to hurt Sheriff Stilinski, you don't hurt him. You hurt someone he loves."

Donovan obviously didn't understand so Theo smiled, "You hurt Stiles. His son."

Clarity shimmered through Donovan's eyes. Theo unchained him from the chair and watched as Donovan ran out of the room.

"Let's see just how strong Void Stiles is."

-

[Derek]

Derek climbed in to Stiles' window. It was almost dark and he had to warn Stiles fast. However, when he stood in the room Stiles wasn't there. But someone was. The light came on.

"Derek?" 

It was Scott.

"Scott you have to get away from me!" Derek stepped back and tried to climb out the window. 

"Dude," Scott stepped back, "what the hell is going on?"

When Derek was halfway out the window he noticed something strange. He didn't have the urge to kill Scott. He paused. 

"I'm not attacking you..." Derek mumbled to himself.

"You want to attack me?" Scott sounded even more confused and terrified. "Derek why the hell are you here? Where's Stiles? And please don't attack me."

"I don't know where Stiles is. He was here this morning."

"This morning?" Scott sounded dumbfounded. "How long have you been in Beacon Hills, Derek?"

"About 3 weeks." Derek was looking around Stiles' room.

"Three weeks?" Scott shouted, "Where have you been? You know that there's kids being turned in to freaking chimeras? Kids are in danger, Derek. And you're telling me you've been here this whole time?"

Derek turned around, his eyes were icy with rage. "I have my own problems to deal with, Scott!"

Scott ignored him, "Where have you been? Stiles knew you were here?"

"I've been staying with Stiles!"

"Why didn't he tell me?" Scott sounded hurt.

"Because I asked him not to!"Derek was getting angrier. "I don't need to tell you what I'm up to!"

"When people need saving you do!" Scott was getting angry.

Something in Derek was preventing him from hurting Scott. It was the opposite of what usually happened. Whatever that kid did to him, he really didn't want him hurting Scott.

"Something happened to me," Derek was trying to calm himself, "something got a hold of me and changed me. I can't control myself when I'm around other werewolves. Or any supernatural being for that matter. I didn't want to hurt anyone so I stayed with Stiles."

"But Malia comes to Stiles' house at night..."

Derek looked down, "I know."

Scott looked up in realization, "Malia isn't sick... Is she?"

Derek shook his head and Scott sat down.

"What did you do to her?" Scott sighed.

"She's not dead. She's with Deaton but she's in a coma."

Scott stared at him shocked. "You put her in a coma?"

Derek got up and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's not even the worst part."

"There's more?" Scott looked like he couldn't handle anymore.

"I think Stiles is in trouble. It's too risky for me to look for him on my own and I can't go with you if you go because of Kira, Liam and Lydia."

"So we have to find him without you." Scott caught on to what Derek was saying.

"Yes." Derek nodded, "But I'm warning you. I don't know if the danger is hurting him or using him."

"I'll find Stiles." Scott sounded determined which eased Derek's mind.

Scott's going to save him. Scott saves everyone.

And for a moment, Derek felt proud of the Alpha Scott had become.

"You're a better alpha than I could ever be Scott McCall." 

-

[Stiles]

Stiles woke up in the school nurse's office. It was dark, the school was empty. Why was he here? He sat up and rubbed his head. 

When he emerged from the office he peered down the hall. Nobody. Of course nobody was here, it was midnight. Stiles stepped into the hall and wandered down towards the entrance.

He reached for the handle when his hand instinctively grabbed something behind him and twisted it. He heard a cry of pain. How was he able to stop it when he didn't even realize anyone was here?

He turned around to see Donovan, the boy who'd threatened his dad's life. Stiles felt completely out of control of his body. He twisted Donovan's arm until there was a snap noise.

"Ahh!" Donovan stumbled back holding his arm, "God damn it!"

That's when Stiles saw his teeth. Wendigo. 

He shoved Donovan back with such force he went flying across the hall. Then Stiles was running. Running down the hall and into the library where he hid behind far off bookshelves.

Why didn't you let me kill him?

It was the voice again.

"You were doing that?" Stiles whispered.

Of course. I'm protecting myself. Something you need to learn to do.

"You can't kill him!" Stiles sounded crazy whispering to himself.

No, you can't kill him. I can.

"You're not using my body to kill anyone."

Very well, then you can protect yourself.

Donovan busted through the doors. "Stiiiiiiiiles." He hissed ask he looked around the library. "Come out and let me eat you, Stiles."

Stiles closed his eyes and prayed Donovan wouldn't get too close.

"I'm so hungry." He sounded playful and disturbing. 

Then it was quiet. Stiles opened his eyes slowly. Nothing was there. He took a step and an arm shot out from the bookshelf grabbing his collar. Stiles cried out in surprise.

Stiles twisted free and ran for th door but Donovan was infront of him.

This is pathetic.

"Shut up!" Stiles held his ears and collapsed to the ground. 

You've proven you can't protect yourself.

Stiles suddenly moved without control. He grabbed a pole.

"What are you doing?" His body moved towards Donovan. "No no no! Please don't make me do this!"

Donovan stared at him and ran towards him. Just as the almost met Stiles launched the pole.

"NO!" Stiles screamed but it was too late, the pole impaled Donovan straight through the chest. Stiles collapsed to the ground next to Donovan. "No no no no no." He shook Donovan. "Please no."

But Donovan was dead. 

Stiles sat back with his head in his hands. "God damn it!"

He sobbed quietly.

Rather you than him, right?

"I am not you!" Stiles screamed. "Why are you here?" 

That's simple. I want to become powerful again.

-

[Liam]

Scott had tracked Stiles' scent to the school. He and Kira had checked the upper floors while Liam and Lydia checked the gym and library. None of them had any luck.

"This place reeks of Stiles. Why isn't he here?" Liam asked as they opened the doors to the library. He froze. The library was filled with the scent of blood, fear and Stiles.

"Um," Liam looked at Lydia but he could see she could feel the death in the room.

"Someone died here," Lydia stared and then looked at Liam, "tonight."

"Who?" 

They spun around to see Scott. "Who died here?" They could all see the fear in his eyes. 

"It wasn't Stiles," the minute Lydia said it relief washed over Scott, "but he was here when it happened."

"You're saying Stiles got into a fight where someone died," Scott looked around, "but Stiles survived?" 

Lydia nodded and Scott swallowed. "Do you think-"

"Stiles isn't a murderer." Lydia glared at Scott fiercely, as if even suggesting it was crazy. "How could you even say that?" Her voice cracked.

Scott looked at her for a minute, "You know something else, don't you, Lydia?"

"There was someone else," Lydia's eyes were watering, "someone we've met before."

"You mean there was three people?"

Lydia shook her head. "No there was two. But... One of them carried another spirit."

Scott's face went pale. "Nogitsune..."

Lydia nodded as a tear ran down her cheek.

Liam was confused. "Is that the thing that possessed Stiles?"

Kira looked just as stricken as Scott and Lydia.

What ever this thing was... 

It must have been evil.

As everyone else was leaving the school, Mason was just showing up.

Liam looked at him then Scott, Lydia and Kira. 

"I'll get home some other way." They nodded and left.

Mason walked up to him, "I'm sorry..."

Liam nodded, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't be ignoring you. And I think I know what I have to do in order to explain why I've been acting so strange lately."

"It's okay. You don't need to explain anything to me, Liam."

"But I want to. I don't want to keep you in the dark." Liam protested.

Mason shrugged, "Alright, then explain."

"What I'm about to show you," Liam began, "is very important and you can't tell anyone, Mason."

"I swear on my honor." Mason raised his hand mockingly.

Liam's eyes changed yellow, which caused Mason to inhale sharply. Then his fangs grew out and his ears pointed. Mason stared in shock.

"I'm sorry, Mason. I'm-"

But Mason cut him off, "You're a werewolf." He was smiling.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Sour Wolf (Chapter 6)

Sour Wolf

Chapter 6

[Liam]

Stiles had been gone for three days and Liam could tell Scott and Lydia were becoming more and more desperate. They'd spent every night searching, sniffing, checking any places Stiles might be but all of their efforts proved in vain. 

One time, he even caught Scott sitting alone in the locker room holding Stiles' lacrosse net. Once, Lydia even went to Stiles' house to sit and talk with the sheriff, just to keep him company and reassure him that if something had happened to Stiles, she'd feel it.

Even Theo was putting in effort to look for Stiles which surprised Liam for some reason. He'd expected Theo not to do anything, especially since Stiles had already accused him of so many wrong things. It made Liam happy to see Theo so willing to put aside their differences.

Mason had been spending a lot more time with them now that he knew what was going on. It took him a while to understand all of it but he finally did and it was relieving. 

Right now it seemed like everyone had a deep darkness hovering over them. What was happening to them? They all used to know exactly what to do. Scott told Liam about Peter, how they saved their friend Jackson from being a Kanima like Tracy, he told him about their teacher who turned out to be an evil Darach and they even saved Stiles from a powerful Nogitsune even though everyone swore it would kill him. Well, they thought they did anyway.

They were completely helpless. Not only with Stiles, but with whoever was turning the kids into chimeras. Everything was falling apart.

"Are you alright?"

Liam looked up to see Theo standing in front of him.

"Not really." He wasn't alright at all. He'd never felt so helpless.

Theo took his hand. Liam had found himself ending up at Theo's house almost every night. It was the only place he felt somewhat at peace. Theo sat on the bed next to Liam.

"We're going to find him." Theo was staring Liam in the eyes, "I swear."

"It's not just that. It feels like things are becoming worse and worse. And we have absolutely no idea how to fix any of it." His lip was trembling slightly.

Theo lifted Liam's chin and kissed him softly on the lips. Liam closed his eyes and as always, Theo's lips were soft and warm. Liam couldn't help but smile. He opened his eyes and looked up at Theo who was also smiling.

Theo's hand went up to Liam's hair, tenderly playing with it. "You don't deserve to be under so much pressure." Theo's voice was soft and quiet as he looked into Liam's eyes. God he made Liam's stomach fluttered. 

"I'm sorry," Liam's hand took Theo's other, "I'm just not completely used to this."

Theo slid his shoes off and pulled Liam towards him, wrapping his arms around him. His mouth was near Liam's ear and his breath was warm against his skin. 

"I'll never let anything happen to you." Theo's voice was soft but it was also clearly sincere. 

"I love you." Liam spoke quietly.

Theo hugged him tightly and kissed his head. "I love you,too. Now you should get some sleep."

"Goodnight." Liam closed his eyes and drifted off while Theo whispered sweet-nothings in his ear.

-

[Derek]

Why was he still staying at Stiles' house? It was false hope he was filling his mind with. Maybe tonight is the night that idiot finally comes back. That's what he always hoped for but he should have known by now that it wasn't that simple.

Stiles was gone. Not dead, or out of Beacon Hills. He was gone as in he was no longer in control of his own mind. Why did it have to be Stiles again? Why couldn't that damn thing possess someone else?

As Derek sat with his head down he heard shuffling outside the window. Not this again.

The window slid open and Stiles' head peered through the window. As he stepped through he saw Derek.

Derek got up to help him but froze when the rest of Stiles came through the window. Stiles had scratches all over him. Some of them even shredded parts of his shirt. But Stiles seemed perfectly fine.

"Stiles? Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't know. But I know I can't stay long." Stiles' eyes were full of panic. "He's going to come back."

Derek shook Stiles, "Who's coming back, Stiles? Is it the Nogitsune?"

Stiles shook his head. "It's worse."

Derek was shocked. "Worse?" Stiles' eyes began to water.

"I don't know what to do, Derek." Tears fell down his cheeks as he spoke. His voice was trembling.

Derek pulled him close to him, hugging him tightly. "I'm going to save you. I swear to god I'll save you."

Stiles hugged him back, burying his face into the nape of Derek's neck. The tears kept coming.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else," Stiles sobbed, "Promise me you'll stop this.."

Derek pulled away and looked at him, his hands on both sides of Stiles' face. Then he kissed him hard. Stiles kissed back, hugging him.

"I'll stop it. And I'll save you." This time Stiles kissed him. Derek could taste the salty tears on his lips. It made his heart ache.

Derek intensified the kiss, pulling on Stiles' clothes. Stiles was pulling him down, to the floor. Derek was already stripping his clothes off. When he was fully naked, he helped Stiles out of his clothes, still stopping to kiss him every few moments. 

Stiles kissed Derek's neck and shoulders. Derek shivered and bit his neck gently, causing Stiles to gasp softly. He sucked on his warm skin, licking up to his ear where he breathed heavy, his hot breath panting against Stiles' ear and neck. He nibbled gently on his ear and whispered in to it.

"I need you." Derek's voice was husky and he was obviously holding himself back immensely.

"Take me." Stiles was going crazy which made Derek even more turned on.

Derek took the invitation. Soon he was sliding himself in to Stiles, causing him to let out a whine.

"Oh god..." Stiles moaned quietly as Derek pushed himself completely in.

When he began thrusting Stiles' moans turned into pants and gasps. His nails were in Derek's back. Derek didn't stop thrusting.

He continued making smooth and long strokes leaning down to pant in Stiles' ear. His breath was hot which only intensified Stiles' pleasure. Stiles ran his fingers into Derek's hair, his other hand still clawing his back.

"God Stiles... Mmmm..." Derek's voice sent chills through Stiles. He panted heavy as Derek thrusted into him faster. 

"Harder..." Stiles seemed to be begging. It made Derek want to hear more.

Derek obeyed, thrusting harder into Stiles. Stiles let out a groan and tightened his grip in Derek's hair.

Derek kissed Stiles passionately, their tongues meeting and intertwining. Every muscle in Derek's body seemed to tense and flex as he moved his hips faster. Stiles was moaning loudly almost unconsciously.

With a final thrust Derek felt his whole body shake as he let out a groan of pure pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm..." Derek's eyes were rolling back slightly.

When he finished he looked down at Stiles who was covered in sweat. Derek leaned down and kissed his neck softly. He lifted Stiles who wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Derek carried Stiles to the bed where he crawled under the blankets with Stiles.

Stiles was below him. He smiled down at Stiles who was panting still.

"You didn't think we were finished, did you?" Derek slid himself into Stiles once more. Stiles moaned softly.

This time, Derek moved his hips slowly, and deeper. Stiles was moaning quietly. Derek held him close as he grinded his hips slowly. 

"Stiles.." He moaned in a husky voice.

"Yeah..." Stiles have moaned half asked.

"God I love you." Derek breathed heavily.

Stiles moaned softly and kissed him. "I love you."

Stiles hugged Derek close as he continued to make love to him. With a final thrust Derek felt Stiles' whole body tense up and he let out a loud groan. Derek smiled and kissed him deeply.

Derek rolled over, pulling Stiles close to him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head over and over. 

Stiles closed his eyes and fell asleep in Derek's arms.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Sour Wolf (Chapter 7)

Sour Wolf

Chapter 7

[Liam]

"I just need some more time!"

Who was talking? They sounded far away.

"We need her now."

That voice was terrifying. It sounded like a recording on an old tape player. But they were obviously having a conversation.

"It's not a good time. You still have two more subjects."

Liam recognized the voice now. It was Theo. He was talking to someone, but who?

"Failures." The mechanic voice countered. "It is time."

"No!" Liam heard running and heavy steps. Then it was silent. Liam opened his eyes to Theo's empty room. He got up and gathered his things quickly then he was out the window.

As he walked down the street he looked back in the direction of Theo's house. Who the hell was he talking to? What was going on?

He slammed in to someone and stumbled back.

"Watch where you're going."

The voice was deep and husky. Liam looked up at the person. He was tall. Really tall. He had short wavy hair and green eyes.

"That's no way to talk to a little kid."

Liam turned around and saw a shorter man. He had a chiseled face and blue eyes and a deeper voice than the other one.

"Excuse us, runt. We're looking for someone." They turned to leave but the tall one paused.

"Now hold on a second," He turned around and stared at Liam, "you smell familiar."

How could he smell him? Wait, of course. He should have smelled it on them, too. They were both werewolves.

"Now when did a little werewolf like you get to Beacon Hills?" The tall one was smiling.

"I was turned." He looked around.

"Turned?" The tall one looked doubtful. "The only alpha I know around here is-"

"Scott McCall." Liam answered.

Now both of them were staring at him. "Your alpha is Scott McCall?" The blue eyed one was dumbfounded.

"I never thought he'd change someone." Their tough demeanor was gone as they talked to each other.

The short one looked at Liam then back at the green eyed one. "Why would he choose this pipsqueak?"

"He saved my life with the bite." Liam said. Why the hell was he telling them this?

The shorter one grabbed Liam by the back of the shirt. "Great! We'll have plenty to talk about during the reunion."

"Reunion?" Liam was confused. "Who exactly are you guys?"

"We're old friends of Scott's." The tall one smiled.

-

[Derek]

Stiles was gone when Derek woke up. He should have expected as much, yet it still nagged at him. He was so close to Stiles, he could have gotten so many questions answered yet he couldn't fight his own urges. Why was he so weak?

He sat up in the bed when he heard footsteps coming towards the door.

When the door opened, it was Sheriff Stilinski. Derek had hid outside the window. He listened as Sheriff Stilinski sat on his son's bed and put his head in his hands.

Derek wasn't sure if he heard him crying or not, either way he knew he had to do something. He had to get Stiles and save him.

He jumped from the roof and ran down the street before anyone saw him. When he was far from Stiles' house he finally slowed down.

What was he going to do? He couldn't keep staying at Stiles' house. And he definitely couldn't keep avoiding helping Scott, Lydia and Kira.

"Derek!" Scott called from behind him as he pulled up on his motorcycle. "Derek have you seen from Stiles?"

Derek kept a firm face even though he was lying, "No. Don't you think you'd be the first person I'd go to?"

Scott looked hurt, "Yeah, I'm sorry..." He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. It kind of messed with Derek.

"I'm sorry," Derek began, "I know you're going through some-" Derek felt like he'd just been shot.

He crippled over and fell to the ground. Scott was on him in seconds trying to help him to his feet. "Dude, we need to get you to Deaton."

"No!" Derek's voice obviously was strained in his pain. "M-Malia's there..." He doubled over and vomited a silver substance.

"Mercury." Scott sounded tired. "No..."

He pulled out his phone and called Deaton. "Deaton! Look I-"

"Malia is missing."

Scott froze and looked at Derek.

"Scott?" Deaton was on the other end.

"We're on our way." Was all Scott said before he hung up.

When they arrived at the Animal Clinic, Scott rushed into the backroom, laying Derek on the table. He was losing consciousness and his breathing shallow.

"I know Malia's missing but Derek might be dead if we don't help him now." Scott said.

Deaton began looking at his body and running tests.

"His body contains the same element found in the chimeras, however he is not a chimera. He is an experiment."

"What does that mean?" Scott's voice was low.

"It means, he is becoming more unstable and he'll either end up dying," he paused, "or killing."

-

[Liam]

She was at school. She was sitting in her seat... at school.

Liam stared at Malia who sat at her desk. She was calm and staring ahead. Something was wrong. Liam tried to call Scott numerous times but he never answered.

Malia looked back and Liam almost thought she was staring at him but it was really Theo. Liam stared at Theo who didn't even seem to notice Malia. He looked down and saw Liam staring at him. He smiled which caused Liam to smile.

When he turned back, Malia was staring at him now. Her eyes looked fierce. Wasn't she dating Stiles?Why was she looking at Theo like that?

Liam felt a pang in his gut. He was jealous. No, he was angry. He looked back at her with the same fierce stare.

Malia looked away from him as the teacher walked in.

What the hell was she doing back? Wasn't she sick?

When the bell rang, Liam turned to talk to Theo, but he was gone.

As he looked forward, he saw that Malia was gone, as well.

Hell no.

-

[Stiles]

He opened his eyes. He was on a bed. How many days had it been? Where was he?

Now I know how to stop you from resisting.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He'd recognized the voice already. Accepting it as a part of him. Is this what insanity was?

Your boyfriend. Have you no decency? I was here the whole time.

"Oh my god!" Stile cried out.

I'm going to kill him.

"No!" Stiles grabbed his head. "Stop..." He begged.

Let's go for a walk.

"I don't want to..." Stiles was crying but his body moved on it's own, a pawn for the demon to use.

He walked down the street in the middle of the night. This neighborhood looked familiar, but why?

"Where are we going?" Stiles was scared.

I'm going to kill him. I told you that.

Stiles felt completely helpless. He was trying so hard to resist but this thing was even more powerful than the Nogitsune.

And if you love another after him I will kill him, as well. Along with the next one. And the next. Until you have no reason to live but to serve as a lifeless shell for me to use for my own bidding. Until you have no reason to fight.

Something in Stiles broke. He had no fight left in him. He was going to kill Derek. He was going to murder the love of his life.

-

[Theo]

He was being pushed into the janitor's closet. Malia was the one forcing him.

"I know Stiles is cheating on me." She was holding him by the waste. "I don't think he'll care if I do this."

Then her lips were on his.

Damn.

He couldn't help himself. His arms snaked around her waist and his lips were on her neck. She was panting softly. His claws sunk into her hips. Malia let out a moan. Theo kissed her back fiercely. He lifted her up and onto him. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

He slammed her against the wall, his hands sliding under her shirt. He licked her stomach and she let out a gasp. His lips went to her neck, sucking and biting gently on it. She was melting.

Theo hand his hand sliding between he legs, under her shorts and panties. She was moaning softly as he kissed her. She was grinding against him.

"Come on..." she gasped, "what are you waiting for?"

Theo lifted her and slid her shorts off. He unzipped his pants. Allowing himself to slide into her. It was easier than with Liam, but nowhere near as pleasurable.

Malia let out a moan as he lowered her against him. She wrapped her arms around him. She was warm all over. Inside and out. It made him want to hug her, be enveloped by her warmth.

He thrusted harder as she groaned. He still had her around him against the wall. She was moaning even louder. If she kept this up someone would hear them.

She was clawing at his back. He felt pleasure through him as his thrusts slowed. She moaned breathing hard in his ear.

"Wow," she smiled, "that was great."

Theo smiled but felt a deep pang in his chest. He felt wrong.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Sour Wolf (Chapter 8)

Sour Wolf

Chapter 8

[Liam]

Ever since that morning Liam had been avoiding Theo. Whether it was intentional or not he didn't know. He didn't feel safe around him anymore which was weird because he didn't know why he'd felt safe with him in the first place. He still barely knew him yet he was telling him he loved him. Did he really love him?

Liam watched him walk down the hall and stop to talk to Scott. Then he and Malia continued walking and talking and laughing. He felt a surge of anger through him. Why wasn't Theo looking for him? Why was he okay with being avoided?

Liam turned around to Mason standing behind him. He let out a gasp. 

"Mason! Don't scare me like that." He held his chest.

"I saw you watching them." Mason was smirking. "You know she's Stiles' girlfriend right?"

"What are you-" Liam paused remembering that Mason had no idea. "Oh," he laughed, "yeah. I'm just making sure she's okay. You know, with Stiles being gone."

"Mhm," Mason looked up and smiled, "you should totally introduce me to him." 

Liam turned around, "Introduce you to who?" 

Oh.

He was looking at Theo.

"He's hot as hell." Mason was biting his lips and Liam felt sick.

"He's not into that crap." Liam's voice was almost venomous. 

"Calm down, man." Mason looked hurt. "How do you know he's not? It's not like you guys are best friends."

He was right. They weren't close. Well, they were. But nobody else knew that. Scott was coming up to him and Mason was gone. He's mad again.

"Hey Liam," Scott still looked tired, "Malia found this book in Tracy's room. It's called 'Dread Doctors'. I think it could help us."

"What about Stiles?" 

Scott looked pale. "I don't know. As long as he's still alive, that's all that matters. We can find him after we stop these 'Dread Doctors' first. We're going to be at my house tonight to read it. Are you in?"

Liam looked to see if Malia and Theo were still there. They were gone. He looked up at Scott and nodded. 

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'll be there."

-

[Theo]

Malia got dressed while Theo started his truck up.

This had been happening way more often than he thought it would have. They were sleeping together for almost a week now. 

He missed Liam. He missed his hair, his blue eyes and his faint smell. He missed waking up to him and kissing him. Why was he avoiding him?

Malia crawled up front and kissed Theo.

"That was great." She smiled.

Malia had been acting a lot more racy since she'd woken up from the coma. He knew it was an affect from the mercury Derek's fangs had injected her with. But that didn't justify him taking advantage of her.

Why was he even doing this? He was so sure he was happy with Liam. But, Malia was so warm and comforting. In a way she reminded him of his mother. That sounded sick. He just enjoyed her comfort and for some reason he was desperate to feel it.

He took off to Scott's house. Liam was going to be there, but so was Malia. Malia didn't know about his relationship with Liam and vice versa.

It was a full moon tonight. 

I hope Liam can control himself. Where is he? What's he doing?

He couldn't stop thinking about him. He had to end whatever he and Malia were and he had to do it fast.

-

[Derek]

It was dim in Deaton's office. Scott had gotten him here just before he passed out. Deaton must have fixed him up, because he didn't feel nearly as bad as he did the night before.

"Good afternoon." Deaton was standing at his table looking at test tubes filled with something.

"Deaton," Derek started as he sat up, groaning in pain, "did you find anything?" 

Deaton looked up and then down at the test tube again. "Not yet. Though I haven't ran many tests. I wanted you to be able to rest."

Derek sat on the edge of the table, "How serious is it?"

"That I don't know either." He walked towards Derek with a needle, injecting it gently into his arm. "What I do know," he began, "is that whatever this is it's not getting any better. As a matter of fact, it's getting worse."

Derek sighed, "Of course."

"You don't look too good."

Deaton and Derek looked up at the figure in the doorway who spoke. Derek's eyes widened and even Deaton seemed shocked to see Isaac standing before them. Derek stumbled back and shouted.

"Isaac." Deaton said with a warning tone but before he could warn him, Derek was up.

"You can't be here! You have to leave!" Derek could feel his fangs protruding and his claws growing.

"What's wrong with him?" Isaac looked ready to protect himself.

"He can't control himself. You have to leave, Isaac." Deaton was guiding him out the door but before he could get up to the front of the clinic Derek was on Isaac.

Isaac growled and slashed at Derek. He tried pinning him but Derek was too strong. He kicked Isaac off of him, slamming Isaac against a bulletin board. Isaac was up immediately, jumping forward to Derek who just slammed him to the ground. 

Derek was about to bite Isaac's throat when a gun went off, sending Derek against a wall, unconscious. It was Deaton who'd fired the gun.

"I was hoping to allow him to rest before I took a closer look at him, but you'll have to help me with lifting him to the table.

Isaac helped carry Derek and when he was on the table Isaac turned to Deaton.

"Is he possessed?"

"No," Deaton began, "he is not. He is experiencing difficulties controlling his wolf instincts. Someone, or thing, rearranged his genetic code. They made his wolf instincts more powerful than all other instincts."

Isaac stared at Derek while Deaton spoke. "Are we going to be able to fix this?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm trying to find a way."

"If it's his genetics," Isaac was thinking, "then it's in his blood."

"What are you thinking?" Deaton sounded like he was picking up some of Isaac's thoughts.

"What if we replace all of the blood in his system?" Isaac sounded excited.

"That's not a bad idea." Deaton was already preparing a blood test. "Can you go to the hospital and find a way to get enough blood?"

Isaac nodded and was out the door.

-

[Stiles]

It was getting dark. He walked slowly under the shadows of trees and buildings. He was close to the Animal Clinic.

He stopped when he saw someone carrying something into the Animal Clinic. He smirked and kept walking. 

As he opened the door he heard them hurrying. He stepped through the desk separator and watched as Deaton and Isaac replaced a bag from a hanger next to Derek.

Isaac? What the hell? What's wrong with Derek? What's happening to him!

He ignored Stiles' whining. Isaac was the first to notice him. Isaac smiled and began to walk towards him.

"Hey, Stiles." When he heard Stiles' name, Deaton spun around and ran to pull Isaac back. 

"Stay back, Isaac." Deaton stepped forward toward Stiles.

"Okay so what's wrong with him? Is he going to kill me, too?" Isaac said sarcastically. Deaton looked at him with a warning look and Isaac looked at Stiles with realization. "Oh." He stepped back.

He smiled at Deaton and Isaac. "Oh come on, Deaton. I'm not that bad." He was still smiling when he spoke.

Deaton still stood his guard. "What have you come for?"

Stiles stepped forward and Deaton stepped back, which made Stiles smile even wider.

"I'm here for Derek. Now could you please step aside." He gestured for Deaton to move with his hands.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Deaton didn't budge. 

Stiles waited another moment before darting for Deaton. Isaac tackled him before he could touch him. 

Stiles threw the werewolf off of him and started towards Deaton again. His eyes were dark and determined. Deaton grabbed a tool tray and swung it at Stiles' head but he blocked it with his forearm. His other hand went to Deaton's throat. 

Deaton clawed at his hand but he wasn't letting go. Just as Deaton was about to lose consciousness, Isaac slammed into Stiles, launching him to the floor. He held Stiles down as Deaton regained himself.

"You think that a beta like you can hurt me?" Stiles' voice was demonic and deep. He grabbed Isaac's throat hard. "You are nothing compared to the power I have." He threw Isaac against a wall. Isaac cried out in pain when he collided with the wall. 

"He's here. At the clinic." Deaton was on the phone. Stiles swung around and slammed Deaton's hand against a metal bar on the wall. Deaton cried out in pain and Stiles grabbed a scalpel. He held it up towards Deaton.

"No," he was still smiling, "now I'm going to kill you." As he brought his hand up a muscular one grabbed his wrist forcing it behind his back.

Derek was behind him. "You aren't doing anything." Derek's voice was in his ear.

"You won't hurt me." Stiles scoffed, "Not while I'm possessing your boyfriend." Something in Derek's eyes were raging. He slammed Stiles head against the table.

Stiles fell to the floor, unconscious.

-

[Liam]

They were all growing tired of reading. Kira was getting so frustrated she looked like she was going to scream. Scott kept rubbing his eyes and Lydia kept yawning. But every time Liam looked up at Theo he was always looking back.

Malia's eyes were always on Theo, Theo's eyes were on Liam, and Liam's eyes were on both of them. Why was Malia staring at Theo so much? It bugged him.

Eventually Kira went upstairs to sleep. Lydia was asleep, Malia was asleep and Scott was almost there. 

Theo was still awake. He was looking at Liam and Liam was trying to avoid looking back at him.

Theo got up, looked at Liam then went upstairs. He wanted to be followed. Liam got up and went up to find Theo who was in the bathroom, sitting.

"Why are you just sitting in the bathroom?" Liam asked as he stepped closer.

"Why are you avoiding me is the better question." Theo sounded upset. It warmed Liam a little to see that he cared.

"You just seemed really busy lately." Liam rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm never too busy for you, Liam. You stopped coming over. You won't talk to me in the halls and even now you were trying to avoid even looking at me all night. Did I do something?" Theo was sounding more and more upset.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just scared," Liam lied, "I didn't want anyone to catch on."

"Why?" Theo sounded even more hurt. "You don't want people to know you love me?"

"No. Don't put words in my mouth. I want to come out on my own terms. I love you, Theo. But I'm not ready to let everyone else know who I am."

Theo looked understanding. He reached out to pull Liam close to him. "I love you, too." He kissed Liam deeply, their noses rubbed against each other. When Theo pulled away he reached up to play with Liam's hair again. Liam loved it when he did that.

Just then, they heard Scott's phone ringing from downstairs. "Deaton?"

It was important, Liam and Theo began to head downstairs but froze when they saw Kira emerge from Scott's room, which was right next to the bathroom. She looked at them with wide eyes but turned away fast before walking down the stairs.

When Liam and Theo made it downstairs, Kira avoided looking at them. Scott had his phone on speaker and gestured for Liam and Theo to come listen.

Deaton sounded hurt and there was a lot of chaos in the background. They heard his phone drop and all they heard was Stiles telling someone he was going to kill them. Then they heard a familiar voice. It sounded so familiar, who was it?

Then the words that really shocked everyone came from Stiles. 

"You won't hurt me. Not while I'm possessing your boyfriend."

After he said it Liam could see the shock on everyone's faces, whether it was because they'd finally found Stiles, because they heard that familiar voice, or because of what Stiles said he didn't know.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Sour Wolf (Chapter 9)

Sour Wolf

Chapter 9

[Derek]

Stiles was chained up on the operating table. Derek looked down at him. He felt so weak but he knew he couldn't fall asleep or lay down. When Stiles woke up he didn't know if it was going to be the demon or the real Stiles. 

"Isaac?" Scott looked beyond astounded when he walked in. Kira, Lydia and Liam followed.

"Oh my god, Isaac!" Lydia hugged him tightly then Kira.

"Isaac! Why are you here?" Kira was smiling as well. 

"It's a long story." He looked uncomfortable. He was hiding something.

Derek noticed Liam who was standing in the back of them quietly. He looked surprised that they were all hugging him but not very confused about who he was.

"Liam," Scott put his hand on Isaac's back, "this is-"

"Isaac." Liam was quick, "We've actually met. But you aren't with that other-"

"Um," Isaac interrupted him abruptly, "So what are we going to do about Stiles?"

Scott looked over at Stiles and sadness washed over his face.

"I don't know." He looked very tired and Derek felt bad for him. This was his best friend. He'd almost lost him to the Nogitsune before. It wasn't fair that he had to go through it again.

"Wait," Lydia was looking at Stiles, "maybe we can do what we did last time."

Scott's eyes widened, "Change the host." Hope shimmered in his eyes. He walked over to Stiles, his teeth protruding.

"Wait!" Lydia stepped forward, grabbing Scott's arm. "Last time Stiles was separated from the Nogitsune. This is actually Stiles. What if it doesn't work the same?"

The hope Derek saw in Scott's eyes faded again.

"Then how do we get them to separate again?" Just as he said it his eyes widened. "Lydia are you willing to do that again?"

Lydia nodded. "If it means getting Stiles back I will."

Lydia sat on a stool next to the table where Stiles lay. Scott stood behind her and sunk his claws into the back of their necks simultaneously.

-

[Stiles]

He was sitting in the Nemeton on the tree stump above the root cellar. He only knew it was the Nemeton by the stump. The area surrounding him was flat and gray. There was fog along the ground.

Stiles inhaled deeply, it smelled like sulfur. 

The figure was before him again. 

"Hello, Stiles." It's voice was an echo.

"Hello." Stiles said it in a monotone voice.

"Are you finished fighting me, Stiles?"

Stiles didn't speak, he just stared ahead.

"It's no fun if you don't talk to me." The being looked as if it were vibrating. "You should be more considerate of your guests."

Stiles didn't say anything. 

"Are you mad at me? Because I tried to kill him? You know I'm still going to. When we wake up I'm going right for his heart."

Stiles felt a lump in his throat but still remained silent, even as his eyes filled with tears.

"Let's play a game, Stiles."

"No more riddles." Stiles' voice cracked.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not the Nogitsune. I won't play mind games with you. I'm going to help you, Stiles."

Stiles was on his back suddenly, his hands tied down by the roots of the Nemeton. He struggled and pulled on the binds.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Stiles was panicking. "Let me go!"

The figure pressed it's hand against Stiles' chest. It burned. It was agonizing. Stiles cried out in pain. It's hand pressed harder causing Stiles to scream in agony. It's hand was sinking into his chest, reaching for his heart. Stiles' vision was darkening. The light around him was fading in and out.

"Stiles..."

Who was talking? 

"Stiles..."

Was it the demon?

"Stiles..." 

It was a girl's voice. It was getting closer.

"Stiles!" 

Lydia. He had to wake up. Lydia was calling for him. He couldn't wake up.

"Stiles!" 

Scott. Come on, he had to wake up. They needed him.

Then it was silent. He could no longer hear his friends calling after him. 

He was alone once more.

-

[Liam]

He watched as Scott stood with his nails inside Lydia and Stiles' necks. He knew they could tap into memories this way but he had know idea they could join minds.

Liam noticed Derek watching Stiles and suddenly remembered what the demon had said over the phone. Were Stiles and Derek dating? But what about Malia?

He looked over at Malia. She was sleeping. That's a great thing to do when the boy you're supposed to love is possessed.

Derek sat down on the counter next to Liam. For some reason he felt nervous. He was about to say something but Isaac was already walking over to Derek.

"So that demon said something interesting." He began and Derek looked at him with a solid glare that would shut anyone up in a second. But Isaac wasn't afraid.

"Is Stiles really your boyfriend?" Isaac looked more concerned than mysterious now.

"That's such a stupid word." Derek mumbled. "'Boyfriend'." He sat up straight, "He's not my friend." Liam looked down and saw Derek clutching his hands together. "He's so much more than that." Derek's voice shook.

"Hey, man, I wasn't trying to make you-" But Derek cut Isaac off.

"I love him." Tears were in Derek's eyes. Liam was sure he'd never seen someone look so helpless yet so strong at the same time. 

I guess even the strongest leaders can break...

Isaac patted Derek's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"It's not going to be okay!" Derek stood up, "I can't do anything for him!"

Deaton appeared in the doorway. "Derek. Calm down. Panicking now isn't going to help him either, and you know that."

Derek looked defeated, he allowed himself to slide to the floor with his head hung. 

The door opened and heavy footsteps echoed through the clinic. Derek, Liam and Isaac all stood. Even Malia snapped awake and Kira reached for her belt.

When the person walked into the room, Isaac smiled and Derek looked shocked. Kira, Malia and Liam didn't back down.

"Who is this, Derek?" Kira was staring at the person and Malia's fangs were drawn.

"My name," they began, "is Jackson Whittemore."

-

[Theo]

"They're all at the clinic." Theo was speaking before he even saw them.

The Dread Doctors walked into the lab. "Excellent." The middle one said. "Fetch her for us."

Theo nodded and left the lab. He ran out of the building, towards the school. That's where she was.

When he made it to the school, he forced the door open until he was inside the empty halls. His footsteps echoed through the school as he made his way to the locker room. 

He unlocked one of the vacant lockers, opening it to expose an unconscious Hayden.

He lifted her and carried her out of the school.

When he made it back to the lab, the Doctors had everything set up. Theo laid her on the operating table and allowed the Doctors to begin their work.

He heard her screaming and struggling. It made him smile. 

"Noooo! Help me!" Her screams were blood curdling and satisfying to him. That's what she gets.

When they were finished, he walked into the room. She lay there panting and crying, they forced wolf claws into her fingers and fangs into her mouth. They had ripped out her eyes and replaced them with beta eyes. 

Theo smiled at her. She looked up at him with confusion.

"Y-You're..."

"Yes I am." He smirked. "And you are, too. A werewolf."

Red tears were in her eyes and her mouth was caked with blood and saliva. 

"Please help me." She was weak, he could tell by her voice. 

"Now why would I do that?" He smiled and turned away from her.

He could hear her sobs as he left.

-

[Derek]

Isaac was back, Jackson was back and Void Stiles was back. Something was going on. He watched around the room. Why did Isaac look so nervous when Kira asked what he was doing here? Why didn't he want Liam to mention Jackson being here, too?

Derek looked at Lydia. It's funny that Jackson showed up when Lydia was unconscious. Now that he thought about it, Isaac didn't show up until it was just him, Stiles and Deaton. What were they planning?

Then something dawned on him. He wasn't trying to kill any of them. Why wasn't he trying to kill them? 

"We replaced all of the blood in your system." Deaton sat next to Derek answering his unspoken question. "It was Isaac's idea."

"Why do you think they're here?" Derek gestured to Jackson and Isaac with his eyes.

"They have something planned. That's for sure."

So Deaton knew something was up as well. "Do you think it's something bad? How did they even end up with each other? Jackson went to London."

"I'm not sure. Maybe they were drawn back here after the Nemeton was reawakened." Deaton stared thoughtfully.

The door opened and a young boy walked in. Derek recognized him immediately. 

"You!" Derek launched himself at him.

"Derek no! He's our friend!" It was Kira. 

"He is no friend of mine!" Derek slashed at him. He countered and threw Derek to the ground. 

"Who is that?" The boy cried out.

Liam held Derek down. "I don't think the blood worked! He's still going crazy! Theo! You need to go!"

"Theo?" Derek slammed Liam down and pounced at Theo. Theo shoved his claws into Derek's stomach. He buckled over and fell to the ground. 

"You're..." Derek coughed up blood, "You're the one who did this to me." Then he grabbed Theo's leg, causing him to trip and stumble into Scott, whos claws ripped from the back of Lydia and Stiles' necks. 

Lydia hit the floor, unconscious. Blood pooled beneath her head. Jackson was on her in seconds. He lifted her into his arms and stroked her hair. "You're going to be okay.." He whispered. However, his voice sounded panicked. Maybe she wasn't going to be okay.

Lydia's eyes opened slightly and she stared at him. She didn't look shocked or confused. She just looked... dead.

"Jackson." She muttered, as her hand touched his cheek. His hand went up to hold it, it was covered in her blood.

Blood was running down her back and dripping from her hands. 

"You know the.. scariest part of being," she coughed violently and Jackson held her close, "of being a banshee?"

Jackson shook his head, tears filled his eyes. "N-No. I don't, Lydia." His voice was shaking.

"You know exactly..." She paused to take in a raspy breath as tears slipped down her cheeks, "when you're going to..." She didn't finish. She was gone.

"No, Lydia." Jackson's eyes grew wide, "Lydia don't do this! Don't do this!" His whole body was shaking now as he yelled. "Lydia open your eyes!" He buried his face into her hair. "Please..." He was sobbing.

"Lydia?"

Everyone looked up to see Stiles standing, staring at Lydia's lifeless body. 

End of Chapter 9


End file.
